


i'll always choose you

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 14 Codas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e13 Coda, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e13 Coda, Post-Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean and Cas have some catching up to do after everything returns to normal.





	i'll always choose you

**Author's Note:**

> I think I broke myself with the fluff D:

It rains for three days afterwards, almost like the Earth is trying to cleanse itself. It’s not necessarily a bad thing; it leaves the five of them in the bunker, unwilling to go outside and get soaked. It gives Sam, Dean, and Mary time to process, and Jack and Cas eventually get the full story over a dinner of burgers and homemade fries, courtesy of Dean. Really, it’s a bit of a selfish meal. It gives Dean time to zone out while he makes it, and it doesn’t hurt that it’s his favorite meal. It  _ certainly _ doesn’t hurt that he gets gushing praise from the four of them, so much so that he’s forced to hide his embarrassingly red cheeks and tiny smile by staring at his plate. 

 

Two days after that, it finally clears up enough to leave the bunker. Mary heads back to her cabin and Dean’s got the telltale itch under his skin that comes from being cooped up too long. Sam’s not interested in moving, he’s already tucked himself into the couch with his laptop and a lengthy Netflix queue, and Jack’s not in the mood, so he turns his attention to Castiel, who starts toward the garage without a moment’s hesitation. Dean grins and follows him, grabbing his keys on the way.

 

They stop at a deli in town for sandwiches, chips, and a six-pack before heading out to the lake just outside Lebanon. They eat their lunch on the pier; sometimes they talk, and sometimes they don’t. He hasn’t had to fill the silence around Cas in a long time, and it’s usually more comfortable to sit there and enjoy the angel’s company, especially when he so rarely gets it like this. 

 

It’s peaceful. The surface of the lake is glassy and reflecting the clear, sunny sky. He and Cas spread themselves out along the pier, soaking in the sun they’ve missed the last few days. It’s the calm before the storm, Dean knows that better than anyone, but he’s determined to enjoy it, especially since he knows there’s a storm coming.

 

“Are you okay?” Cas asks quietly, head turned just enough to watch Dean’s face. 

 

It’s silent for a while. He really thinks about not answering, but he knows Cas is just worried. “I’m alright. Just a… weird experience, I guess you could say.”

 

“Strange, I thought all humans got the chance to speak to long-deceased loved ones with a magic pearl,” Cas replies dryly.

 

Dean turns to look at him and the barely-there hint of a smile on Cas’s face sets him off in a fit of laughter. Cas’s smile gradually grows, much to Dean’s delight. “Alright, wise-guy, I get it. But yeah, I’m good, man. I swear.”

 

Cas hums and their conversation drops off again. Dean leans back on his arms and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of the fresh, clean air around them. 

 

“Do you want to… talk about it?” Cas asks tentatively, eyebrows furrowed as he watches Dean. 

 

Dean opens one eye, humming. “Talk about what?”

 

“I know you’ve had… difficulties with your father, especially after his passing. It couldn’t have been easy for you.”

 

Dean hums again, though this one’s a quiet rumble deep in his chest. “Understatement. But no, it was fine. I let that shit go a long time ago, I had to. It was killing me carrying it around all those years. The-the anger, the sense of responsibility for Sammy, it would’ve killed me.” Dean snorts, closing his eyes again. “It did kill me, actually. Quite a few times. I got you outta the deal, though, so I guess it wasn’t all bad.” He grins, peeking at Cas and laughing when he’s met with the unamused face of his angel. 

 

“Very amusing, Dean. I’m serious, how are you doing?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder against Cas’s. “I told you, Cas, I’m good. Really. It was nice seeing him again, and actually getting to be a proper family for once,” Dean frowns, shrugging, “well, as proper as you can be when you’re the same age as both your supposedly dead parents, but that’s beside the point. It was nice for a while.”

 

That seems to appease Cas, who nods and shifts to lay back against the pier. “You… didn’t want to stay there? You could’ve kept it that way.”

 

Dean frowns. “Why would I? It was nice, sure, but… no, not forever. Besides, too much changed.”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“Well, Jack wouldn’t have existed, for one. You were… Castiel.”

 

Cas stares up at him with a frown. “I still am Castiel.”

 

Shaking his head, Dean shifts to lay next to him. “No, no, you’re  _ Cas _ . Castiel is you ten years ago. No way was I leaving you like that.” Dean shudders at the thought, shaking his head again. “Hell no. I like the you I’ve got. I like the  _ life _ I’ve got. I wouldn’t trade it for anything, definitely not for that.”

 

Cas’s hand finds his and gives it a squeeze. “Good to know.”

 

Frowning, Dean shifts onto his side. “You didn’t know that before? Man, c’mon. I wouldn’t trade you for anything. You and Sammy and Jack, you’re my family. And  _ you _ —” he presses a kiss to the corner of Cas’s mouth, “—are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

He watches Cas’s throat work as he swallows, and then he’s met with a  _ very _ enthusiastic angel kissing every inch of skin he can get to. Dean hums, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Cas’s lips on his skin. 

 

“I wouldn’t trade you for anything, either,” Cas murmurs against the skin behind his ear, sending a shiver through him. 

 

They spend the night in the Impala, squished into the back seat, pressing lips and teeth and tongues everywhere they can reach, punctuated by embarrassingly sappy things Dean would never dare say in public. 

 

_ I’ll always choose you _  followed by a kiss to the nape of Cas’s neck.

 

_ It’s my honor to love you _ with a kiss to one of the freckles on Dean’s shoulder.

 

_ I don’t want to live without you _ and a kiss right above Cas’s heart. 

 

_ The world is infinitely brighter because you’re in it _ punctuated by a kiss to Dean’s right hip.

 

They’re both smiling wider than they have in a long time, and it’s the first time in Dean’s life he’s truly felt the weight lift off his shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/182752109744/ill-always-choose-you-a-14x13-coda-read-here-on) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/492776)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
